Hanya Untukmu
by reynyah
Summary: Aku Claire. Suatu hari, Jack pergi karena suatu hal. Jadi, aku harus mengurus rumah kami sendiri, bersama anakku Phillip, yang masih berumur empat tahun, dan anakku yang satu lagi, masih dalam kandungan. Empat hari setelah kepergiannya, aku menerima kabar buruk. / OS. Dibuat untuk memenuhi request farisrahm. RnR? :3


**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Cerita ini dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request_**** dari farisrahm yang cinta JackxClaire!**

**Sekaligus sequel-nya "Tahun Baru Favorit"**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Hanya Untukmu **

A JackxClaire story

by reynyah

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak Jack menandai tanggal 21 dengan hati di kalendernya.

Oh, hai! Aku Claire yang kini 'menjabat' sebagai istri Jack. Kini, tentu saja aku hidup bersama dengannya di rumah utamanya. Kami sudah punya satu anak laki-laki, Phillip namanya. Kini, umurnya sudah empat tahun.

Setiap hari, pekerjaanku hanya memasak untuk kami sekeluarga, berbelanja di swalayan, membaca buku di perpustakaan, bermain bersama Phillip, dan membantu Jack membeli makanan untuk hewan-hewannya. Sejak menikah, Jack tidak pernah mengizinkanku memasuki kandang-kandang hewan dan menyirami tanamannya. Dia hanya mengizinkanku memanen tanaman-tanamannya, mengambil madu di pohonnya, dan mengajak kudanya jalan-jalan. Sisanya? Dia akan mengerjakannya sendiri.

"Sesekali biarkan aku bekerja bersamamu, dong," ucapku kesal.

"Tidak," tegasnya. "Kau butuh banyak istirahat dan waktu untuk mengurus Phillip juga rumah, oke?"

Aku mendengus. Dia tidak pernah mengizinkanku bekerja lagi.

Sudah lima tahun aku merindukan lenguhan sapi-sapi, kokok ayam yang gembira mendapat makan, dan embikan domba-domba yang meminta bulunya dipotong. Aku rindu hijaunya dedaunan tumbuhan yang kusiram, buah-buahannya yang bisa kupanen, batangnya yang pada akhir bulan aku tebang... aku rindu semuanya.

Sayang aku tidak dapat melakukannya lagi.

"Mama, Mama," panggil Phillip kecil.

Aku tersenyum. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Mau susu..."

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri dapur Ja—mm... maksudku, dapur kami sekeluarga. Aku mengambil secangkir susu di kulkas lalu memberikannya pada Phillip. Aku mendudukkan Phillip di kursi meja makan dan menunggunya menghabiskan susu tersebut.

"Papa mana?"

"Di kebun, Sayang," jawabku. "Mengerjakan tugas hariannya."

"Papa?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Phillip. "Papa akan pulang ketika jam makan siang."

"Aku pulang!"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Jack di pintu masuk. "Selamat datang!" sambutku. "Kau mau makan apa hari ini, Jack? Tempura? Kari? Omelet?"

"Apa saja yang ada," jawab Jack sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. "Apa kabar, Phillip kecil?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kepala Phillip.

Phillip hanya tersenyum senang sambil menikmati elusan ayahnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan ke dapur, mengambil nasi kari yang sudah kusiapkan sejak tadi. Setelah menyajikannya di atas piring, aku membawa dan menaruhnya di hadapan Jack. Jack tersenyum padaku lalu mulai melahap kari buatanku. "Seperti biasanya dan akan tetap begini, enak," komentar Jack sambil menatapku. "Semoga kau bisa terus membuatnya, ya."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Untukmu? Selalu."

Jack tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan Phillip?"

"Setelah bagianmu."

Jack tertawa. "Baiklah."

* * *

**SKIP TIME! BESOKNYA~**

* * *

Aku bangun dari tidurku sambil terbatuk-batuk. Jack yang ikut terbangun tentu saja terkejut dan buru-buru menghampiriku. "Kenapa, Claire?" tanyanya dengan wajah panik.

Aku menggeleng sambil menahan rasa nyeri di perutku.

"Ki-kita pergi ke klinik!" seru Jack. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan jaketmu!"

"P-Phil... lip?" ucapku pelan. Walaupun sakit, aku tidak mau meninggalkan anak umur empat tahun sendirian di rumah. Aku bukan orang tua seperti itu.

"Kita akan membawanya," ujar Jack sambil menyerahkan jaket merahku. "Cepat pakai, Claire. Biar aku yang urus Phillip."

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mengenakan jaket merah kesayanganku. Setelah siap, aku turun dari tempat tidur lalu menghampiri Phillip, berniat menggendongnya. Sayangnya, Jack menghalangiku lalu buru-buru menggendong Phillip. "Kau sedang sakit, tidak baik kalau menambah beban untuk tubuhmu," ujarnya. "Kau siap-siap saja. Aku akan membawa Phillip, tenang saja."

Setelah kami bertiga siap, kami pergi. Angin musim salju berhembus menerpa tubuh kami yang kedinginan. Phillip masih tidur nyaman dalam gendongan ayahnya. Syukurlah, setidaknya dia tidak perlu menangis karena kedinginan. Masalahnya kalau sampai ia menangis, aku tidak akan bisa menenangkannya.

Kami tiba di klinik terlalu pagi. Jack mengetuk pintu berulang-ulang, mungkin berharap Tim mendengarnya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, pintu terbuka dan muncullah Tim dengan pakaian dokternya. "Ada apa, Jack?" tanyanya.

"Claire sakit."

"Masuklah," ujar Tim dengan wajah serius.

Aku dibawa masuk oleh Jack dan Tim. Phillip yang kini sudah terjaga diturunkan dari gendongan Jack lalu sibuk mengikuti kemanapun ayahnya pergi. Aku ditidurkan di ranjang lalu Tim memeriksa badanku, terutama di bagian perut, di mana aku merasa sakitku berasal. Elli—yang tampaknya baru bangun—menemani Tim yang merupakan atasan juga suaminya. Jack menemani Phillip yang hampir menangis, mungkin karena lapar atau masih mengantuk.

"Hmm... tidak kusangka."

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Jack panik ketika mendengar gumaman Tim. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Tim berbalik menatap Jack lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Kemudian, dia menghampiri Elli lalu membisikkan beberapa kata yang membuat senyum Elli mengembang. Elli menghampiri Phillip, mengusap kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Selamat Phillip, kau akan jadi kakak."

Mata Jack membelalak. "Claire hamil?"

Tim tertawa. "Selamat ya, Jack. Aku iri sekali pada kalian."

Elli merengut. "Aku kan, tidak separah itu."

Tim tertawa lagi lalu menatap aku dan Jack bergantian. "Elli akan melahirkan bulan depan."

"Waah," ucapku. "Selamat ya, Elli! Semoga semuanya lancar."

Elli hanya membalas ucapanku dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil. "Baiklah, kurasa kau akan membuat resepnya, Dokter?"

Tim mendengus. "Panggil saja Tim."

"Aku hanya bersikap profesional."

Jack tertawa melihat pasangan itu. "Ya sudah," ucapnya bermaksud menengahi. "Kami boleh minta resep dan obatnya?"

Tim mengangguk lalu mendorong istrinya keluar ruang periksa. "Siapkan obat ini, itu, anu, bla... bla... bla..."

Aku dan Jack yang pada dasarnya memang tidak hapal nama obat-obat itu hanya saling bertatapan dan kebingungan. Pasangan ini... entah kenapa, kelihatannya lucu saja. Setahuku, mereka menikah lebih dulu **(baca Spring's Confession!)**, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka belum juga dikaruniai anak.

"Ini resepnya," ujar Tim sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Jack. "Sebenarnya aku hanya memberi vitamin untuk Claire. Pastikan Claire selalu meminumnya sebelum tidur dan pastikan makan juga istirahatnya cukup. Claire tidak boleh berada di luar ruangan terlalu lama, apalagi ketika cuaca sedang panas-panasnya. Claire tidak boleh mengerjakan pertanian dan peternakan, kecuali yang ringan seperti memeras sapi atau mengambil telur ayam. Sisanya aku tidak izinkan," jelas Tim. "Claire harus periksa ke klinik secara rutin, seminggu sekali. Aku harap kalian berdua bisa datang lagi minggu depan. Kalau libur, kalian bisa pergi pada hari sebelum atau hari sesudahnya. Pokoknya, setiap minggu Claire harus periksa kesehatan di sini. Paham?"

Aku dan Jack hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar berbagai macam petuah Tim yang memusingkan. Oke, intinya aku tidak boleh bekerja, harus makan dan istirahat cukup, harus minum vitamin sebelum tidur, tidak boleh berada di luar ruangan ketika cuaca sedang panas, dan harus periksa kesehatan seminggu sekali. Mudah saja.

"Kalian bisa minta vitaminnya ke Elli," lanjut Tim. "Ada... aku lupa, antara tiga atau empat macam vitamin yang kuberikan pada Claire. Pastikan semua itu diminum sebelum tidur, paham?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Jack menggendong Phillip lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, Tim."

"Sama-sama," jawab Tim. "Baiklah, datang lagi minggu depan, ya!"

Aku dan Jack mengangguk kompak lalu berjalan menuju apotek. Elli memberi kami empat botol vitamin yang tadi Tim sebutkan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku, Jack, juga Phillip kembali ke rumah. Jack meletakkan Phillip di kursi, menyuruhnya menunggu sarapan. Aku ikut duduk di sana sementara Jack menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. Aku tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir dia memasak untukku.

"Kurasa aku sudah lupa cara memasak," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya menyiapkan mie untukmu, Claire. Untuk Phillip, Ayah buatkan susu coklat, ya."

"Susu, susu." Phillip yang kesenangan buru-buru mengambil susu dari tangan ayahnya dan segera meminumnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku dengan senyum sambil melahap mie yang dia masak untukku. "Enak, seperti dulu."

"Oh ya?"

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah," ujarku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja tetap enak."

Jack tersenyum. "Oh ya, Claire," katanya padaku. "Minggu depan aku harus pergi bersama Gray untuk memeriksa batuan baru di kota. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kutinggalkan kau hanya berdua dengan Phillip di sini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, tapi... aku tidak bisa mengerjakan ladangmu."

"Itu bukan masalah," ujarnya. "Sekarang musim semi, aku tidak menanam apa-apa. Soal hewan, aku akan meminta tolong pada Harvest Sprites. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Claire, kau hanya perlu istirahat di rumah. Aku akan pergi selama... paling lama satu minggu," jelasnya. "Aku akan mengirimimu surat kalau aku bisa pulang lebih cepat."

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, aku bisa menunggu."

Jack tersenyum. "Kau tidak mungkin pergi ke rumah Harvest Sprites, jadi aku akan meminta tolong pada Carter untuk mempekerjakan Harvest Sprites," jelas Jack. "Kau hanya perlu istirahat, makan, dan mengurus Phillip juga bayi dalam kandunganmu. Oh ya, soal periksa rutinmu minggu depan, aku akan meminta Tim juga Elli datang ke sini. Pokoknya, semua sudah beres. Kau hanya perlu tinggal di rumah, oke?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

* * *

**SKIP LAGI! SEPULUH HARI KEMUDIAN~**

* * *

Aku membuka kotak suratku—ehem—kotak surat milikku dan Jack, maksudku. Ada sepucuk surat di dalamnya. Begitu melihat namaku tertera di amplopnya, aku membuka surat itu lalu membacanya sambil tersenyum-senyum senang.

.

_Claire,  
Aku akan pulang sehari setelah surat ini sampai  
Kau dan Phillip baik-baik saja, kan?  
Tenang saja, aku membawa sesuatu yang spesial untuk kalian berdua  
Tunggu aku, ya_

_Jack_

.

Jack akan pulang besok? Senangnya~

Aku melipat surat itu lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah setelah memastikan para Harvest Sprites sudah datang. Aku menghampiri Phillip yang sudah menghabiskan susunya lalu menyuruhnya bermain dengan mainan barunya yang kubeli kemarin.

"Papa mana?"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala anakku satu-satunya itu. "Papa besok pulang, Sayang."

"Besok?"

Aku mengangguk. "Nanti Phillip dapat hadiah, ya."

Phillip bersorak senang mendengar kata 'hadiah' yang baru kulontarkan. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan gemas. Phillip... entah kenapa terlihat mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Mulai dari wajah bulatnya, rambut coklatnya, senyumnya... semuanya.

A-aku semakin merindukan Jack.

Aku menatap jam tua milik Jack yang ada di dalam rumahnya. A-ah, sudah pukul enam sore. Baiklah, sudah saatnya bagiku dan Phillip untuk tidur. Aku mengangkat Phillip ke atas tempat tidur dan menidurkannya.

Sejak Jack pergi, aku tidak pernah tidur di tempat tidur bagianku di pojok. Aku tidur di tempat Jack tidur biasanya. Yah, s-sekadar mengurangi rasa rinduku padanya.

* * *

**BESOKNYA~**

* * *

Aku bangun dengan udara dingin menyergap tubuhku. Yah, aku tahu sekarang masih musim salju. Aku melirik Phillip yang ada di sebelahku. Dia masih tidur, masih bermain-main dengan mimpinya. Aku bangun, menyiapkan teh untukku dan susu untuk Phillip, kemudian pergi ke luar untuk menjual madu yang kuambil dari pohon Jack.

Di depan pintu, aku melihat Thomas sang walikota, Zack, dan Gray. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Gray sudah kembali? Itu artinya Jack sudah kembali, bukan? Mereka pergi bersama, harusnya mereka juga kembali bersama.

"Gray, mana Jack?" tanyaku heran. "Kalian pergi bersama, bukan?"

Gray mengangguk pelan.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" tanyaku. "Ah, aku masih ada sashimi untuk makan pagi. Ayo, masuk dulu. Kalian pasti lapar, kan?"

"Claire," ucap Thomas. "Kami minta maaf."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kalian tidak punya salah apa-apa terhadapku, untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Ini soal Jack..." sambung Zack. "Tadi pagi ketika mereka tiba, di laut sedang terjadi badai. Kapal kehilangan kendali dan a-akhirnya—"

"Jack terhempas ke pantai dan menabrak rumah Zack," potong Gray. "Tadinya kami berharap dia hanya terluka, rupanya potongan kayu mengenai jantungnya... jadi..."

"Dia meninggal," lanjut Thomas.

Aku terdiam. "Terima kasih atas informasinya," ucapku pelan. "Di mana Jack sekarang?"

Thomas menghela napas. "Carter membawanya ke gere—"

"Terima kasih," ucapku cepat sebelum masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu rumah. Aku bersandar di baliknya lalu menangis, mengeluarkan semua rasa yang mengganjal di dalam hati.

Detik berikutnya aku sadar.

_Aku sedang hamil_.

Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mata lalu mengisi otakku dengan pikiran-pikiran positif, dengan memori-memori yang menyenangkan. Aku tersenyum, mengangkat Phillip dari kasur, mengambil jaket merahku, lalu keluar dari rumah. Ketiga orang tadi masih ada di sana dengan wajah sendu. Ya, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika tahu bahwa petani paling kaya di Mineral Town sudah tiada?

"Antar aku ke gereja," pintaku dengan senyum.

Ketiga laki-laki itu mengangguk lalu berjalan menemaniku ke gereja. Di sana, aku melihat Carter sedang menyiapkan... kuburan?

"Boleh aku lihat Jack?" tanyaku pada Carter.

Carter mengangguk lalu mengantarku ke dalam gereja. Tubuh Jack ada di sana. Terbujur kaku. Dingin. Tapi... tersenyum. Senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat dari wajahnya.

"Tabah ya, Claire," ucap Carter.

Aku tersenyum.

* * *

_Jack,  
Apa kabarmu? Aku sendiri baik-baik saja. Begitu pula Phillip dan Lilian. Kami harap kau juga baik-baik saja, sebagaimana aku, Phillip, dan Lilian di sini._

_Tidak terasa sudah tujuh tahun kau menghilang dari sisiku. Sudah setahun sejak Carter memakamkanmu dan mendoakanmu, sudah setahun sejak badai menerjang kapalmu dan memaksamu menabrak rumah Zack, sudah setahun..._

_Tidak, aku tidak menangis._

_Aku hanya menangis satu kali, Jack, hanya satu kali. Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah menangis lagi. Aku berusaha tampil tegar di hadapan Phillip dan Lilian. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah suka melihatku menangis, karena itu aku tidak pernah melakukannya, terutama di hadapan kedua anak kita, Jack._

_Aku masih rajin memancing, kali ini bersama Phillip yang sudah dewasa dan Lilian yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Oh ya, kemarin bunga sakura sudah tumbuh. Musim semi sudah tiba, musim kesukaanmu. Musim kita, Jack. Musim di mana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya._

_Aku ingat saat itu kau memberiku kue nasi buatan Gourmet. Rasanya tidak pernah seenak kue nasi buatanmu, Jack. Aku masih sangat menyukai masakan buatanmu._

_Ingatkah kau musim ini adalah musim di mana kau memberiku _cookies_ buatanmu? Aku masih ingat rasanya; enak, manis, dan menempel terus di lidahku. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan rasanya. Aku... jatuh cinta pada masakanmu saat itu._

_Dan mungkin juga jatuh cinta padamu._

_Dan apakah kau ingat musim ini adalah musim ketika aku mencurigaimu sebagai 'buaya'? Kau menulis nama semua gadis di Mineral Town pada kalendermu... kukira kau memacari mereka semua. Rupanya, aku salah duga dan saat itu juga aku ingin menertawakan diri sendiri. Rasanya aku begitu bodoh, tidak memercayaimu._

_Di musim ini juga kau mengajakku berkemah di Mother's Hill. Di musim ini juga kita bertemu Basil dan dia mengira kita melakukan sesuatu yang... aneh?_

_Setelah musim ini, sakura-sakura merah jambu itu akan menghilang perlahan. Pohon-pohon di Mineral Town akan menggugurkan sakura-sakura itu dan menggantinya dengan dedaunan hijau. Musim itu adalah musim di mana kau mengajakku melihat kembang api bersama. Dan tahukah kau? Saat itu aku tahu pemandangan terindah bukanlah melihat kembang api di ujung dermaga, melainkan melihat kembang api di ujung dermaga hanya bersamamu._

_Musim berikutnya, kau mengajakku menyaksikan bulan purnama bersama. Sungguh, aku sudah menyayangimu sejak lama. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau membebanimu dengan kelabilan perasaanku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah berulang kali menolakmu walau sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan hal sebaliknya._

_Sampai kita tiba di musim salju di mana aku memberikan kue coklat untukmu. Sampai akhirnya kita menikah..._

_Sungguh, waktu-waktu denganmu selalu membuatku tersenyum. Waktu-waktu itu adalah waktu-waktu terbaik dalam hidupku._

_Oh ya, setelah melahirkan Lilian, aku kembali bekerja sebagai petani dan peternak. Aku mengurus ladangmu dan hewan-hewanmu._

_Kenapa aku lakukan itu? Kenapa aku melakukannya padahal aku tahu kau sudah tiada?_

_Sederhana, karena aku mencintaimu dan hanya kau._

_Aku melakukannya untukmu._

_Hanya untukmu, Jack._

_Ah, mungkin cukup dariku. Kuharap kau membacanya._

_Claire._

* * *

Aku meletakkan surat itu di atas makam Jack. Aku tersenyum lalu menatap langit.

"Semoga kau membacanya, Jack," bisikku pelan.

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

Aaah~ akhirnya selesai juga fic ini :3

Ngomong-ngomong, agak geje, ya? Fic ini emang agak dadakan dibikinnya, jadi aja... maaf ya, kalo pada gak puas ngebaca ini u_u

Sekian! _Review_ kalian Rey tunggu, loh~


End file.
